IMM (Instant Mutant Messaging)
by Catmandu22
Summary: Instant messaging... Mutant style. Suckish summary but not that bad of a read.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothin

* * *

Cassie was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Taylor raised an eyebrow, "IM date with Pyro?"

Cassie shook her head, "Kinda, I just wanna talk to him and some friends."

Cassie pulled out her sleek, red laptop and logged on.

_Waterwarrior12 has created Chat Room 'Awesomeness'_

_FIredude11 wants to join the chat  
__**Accept Deny**_

_Firedude11 has entered the chat._

Firedude11: Sup.

Waterwarrior12: Firedude11? Seriously? That's your name?

FIredude11: No good?

Waterwarrior12: How bout… Hotstuff22?

Firedude11: Not bad luv. Be right back.

_FIredude11 has changed his username to Hotstuff22._

Hotstuff22: Better?

Waterwarrior12: Much. Where is everyone?

_Coolcat11 wants to join the chat.  
__**Accept Deny**_

Waterwarrior12: Is that Kitty?

Hotstuff22: I think…. Let's click and find out!

_Coolcat11 has entered the chat_

Coolcat11: Hiya!

Waterwarrior12: Kat? Is that you?

Coolcat11: Yep. Like the name?

Hotstuff22: Eh…

Waterwarrior12: Where's Rogue?

_Untouchable52 wants to join the chat  
__**Accept Deny**_

Waterwarrior12: Speak of the devil…

_Untouchable52 has joined the chat_

Untouchable52: Hiya kids!

Coolcat11: Hello!

Hotstuff22: Sup.

Waterwarrior12: Yo.

_Ninja52 wants to join the chat  
__**Accept Deny**_

Coolcat11: Who's that?

Hotstuff22: IDK

Waterwarrior12: It's Jordan!

_Ninja52 has joined the chat_

Ninja52: Yo. What we talkin bout?

_Coolshades109 wants to join the chat._

Hotstuff22: Who's Coolshades109? Sounds dorky!

Untouchable52: IT'S SCOTT!

Waterwarrior12: Deny, deny, deny!

_Coolshades109 was denied._

Ninja52: that was a close call.

Hotstuff22: So. How's Rachel?

Ninja52: …

Coolcat11: You guys are fighting, aren't you.

Ninja52: No. She just… uh… I um…

Hotstuff22: Hahahaha. You've never dated a girl before and you don't know what to do.

Ninja52: …

Hotstuff22: Lemme give you some tips, from a guy who has dated a lot of sheilas.

Waterwarrior12: A 'lot'. Really… let's hear this 'advice'.

Hotstuff22: On second thought talk to Remy.

_Aces&eights19 wants to join the chat.  
__**Accept Deny**_

Untouchable52: That's Remy. Accept.

_Aces&eights19 has joined the chat._

Aces&eights19: Bonjour. How goes it?

Waterwarrior12: JORDAN NEEDS GIRL HELP!

Ninja52: Cassie!

* * *

TO be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothin.

**So thanks to Flying Feather Scribbles for that shout out to my readers. And to Amakats****u**** for those kind words. Anony Mouse, ya know i love ya!**

* * *

Waterwarrior12: So, you gonna help him Remy?

Aces&eights19: Why, of course.

Ninja52: Not like I need it…

Hotstuff22: Uh-huh.

Aces&eights19: Remy opened a new chat room called Gambit's Guy Help. Join. See ya.

_Aces&eights19 has left the chat room._

_Ninja52 has left the chat room._

_Hotstuff22 has left the chat room._

Waterwarrior12: The boys left! YAY!

_Justice2dreams wants to join the chat.  
__**Accept Deny**_

Coolcat11: Who's 'Justice2dreams'? Cool name.

Waterwarrior12: It's Taylor. Gimmie a sec…

_Justice2dreams had joined the chat._

Justice2dreams: Hiya! What we talkin bout?

Coolcat11: Nuthin

Justice2dreams:I need help for my science test. Wanna help me study?

Coolcat11: Um… not really no.

Justice2dreams: L

Coolcat11: I gotta go. L8TR.

_Coolcat11 has left the chat._

Waterwarrior12: I'll help. What is a eukaryotic cell?

Justice2dreams: Um… A cell?

Waterwarrior12: That has…

Justice2dreams: Eukaryotes?

Waterwarrior12: Face-palm. Nope.

Justice2dreams: And this is why I'm going to fail this test.

Waterwarrior12: Sit behind me and look at my paper.

_Mindreader33 wants to join the chat.  
__**Accept Deny**_

Waterwarrior12: JEAN! Deny, deny, deny!

_Mindreader33 has entered the chat._

Waterwarrior12: Taylor!

Justice2dreams: Oops.

Mindreader33: Hi. I just wanted to remind you that cheating is wrong and…

_Mindreader33 was kicked out of the chat._

Waterwarrior12: Why didn't I do that in the beginning?

Justice2dreams: I don't know.

Waterwarrior12: Where'd Rogue go?

Untouchable52: I was looking over Jordan's shoulder and reading what Remy was saying. Boys are so stupid.

Waterwarrior12: Ditto.

_Pheonixforce22 wants to join the chat.  
__**Accept Deny**_

Waterwarrior12: I think that's Rachel. Accept.

_Pheonixforce22 has joined the chat._

Pheonixforce22: Hi. Jordan wouldn't let me into his chat room.

Waterwarrior12: Yup. It's Rachel.

Justice2dreams: Nice call. He's talking to Remy about 'Guy stuff'. :P

Untouchable52: I bet this is gonna turn out to be reeeaaaalllyyy stupid. Oh! Evil idea!

Waterwarrior12: Please enlighten!

Justice2dreams: Yeah!

Untouchable52: Well, since they're talkin bout Rachel, we should make Rachel act really over sensitive when he tries what Remy says. That way, he'll know ta talk ta girls about girl problems not guys.

Pheonixforce22: Okay.

Waterwarrior12: Sounds fun :D.

Justice2dreams: What's the plan…


End file.
